


And Baby, I Rule

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Fucking on the throne, M/M, Power Kink, Riding, Shame kink, Top Hux, Topping from the Bottom, bottom kylo, needy Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor or not, Hux's thirsty Kylo problem never really seems to go away - especially since he's married to him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby, I Rule

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a mobile home - it's the back of the garbage truck that comes by on Wednesday mornings.
> 
> This one was um, inspired by Alice, who wanted thirsty space husbands fucking on Emperor Hux's throne. Also for Hux's uniform, imagine whatever Napoleon would have worn. Or in this case, not worn HUEHUEHUEHUE

Blue-white light bathes Hux’s face, casting long shadows in the illumination of the throne room’s projector.

He barely moves save for the subtle manipulation of the control pad beneath his fingertips; in his field of visions rotates the systems of the Unknown Regions, three light years from where he currently stands.  Thirty four years after the battle and three after Hux ripped away from Snoke the title of Emperor, they have finally reclaimed Endor.

He switches over to the local starmap, updating continually as more and more pieces of the three plus decade old wreckage are plotted and accounted for.  Huge chunks of the second Death Star still spin as ghostly reminders of that great loss but now?  They belong to the First Order.  Salvage missions are already underway to recycle the resources from it.  Foolhardy and arrogant Palpatine may have been to construct such a weapon but he certainly used the right sort of materials.

Only the tendrils of heat from a steaming cup of caf disturbs the otherwise pristine lights of the map.  He takes a sip and rotates the stars so that he’s looking at the far side of Endor.  There, four other Star Destroyers continue to pick off the straggling New Republic Forces; Hux has no doubt that victory shall be theirs.  He’s the one who came up with the plan of battle – it’s as failproof as it can be.

The only hardship of Hux’s rule has been finding the strength to delegate – he trusts his generals and admirals but this is Hux’s forte, strategy and large-scale maneuvers – so he took this one hands on.

That and this particular mission was important to the only person in the world Hux would consider close to him.

The outer door to the throne room cycles open and Hux doesn’t even turn around  to see who it is – only one person has immediate access like that.  He just listens to the foot steps as they approach him, each one a little slower the closer he gets.

“It’s well past midnight ship’s time, you know.”  Hux sips more from his caf and smiles as broad, powerful hands come to rest on his hips and Kylo Ren, leader of the Vader Legion and husband to the other most powerful person in the galaxy, leans forward to kiss the back of his neck.

“And you know how difficult I find it to sleep without you.”  The words are warm little waves over his flesh and Hux wishes that he wasn’t wearing his regalia;, the high collar making proper access difficult for Kylo.  Still, he persists and pulls Hux to his body.

“I simply wanted to monitor the battle a little more.”

“You said that three hours ago.”  Kylo nuzzles his cheek and his hands continue to roam; since he has taken the throne, Hux has sought to project power through physical presence as well as psychological.  Thus he now affects a beard and more muscular body, honed through long training sessions with Kylo.  Hux exhales as Kylo’s bare hands touch his chest through the front of his tunic.  “I was hoping to sleep on this chest tonight.”

“And so you shall.”  Hux’s voice is barely a whisper, swallowed up by the vastness of the throne room.  No one else is here to listen to them, regardless.

Hux lets Kylo turn him around so that they are face to face; Kylo remains clean shaven but his hair is wild from attempting to rest and he only wears a borrowed TIE pilot suit as clothing, his feet stuffed into his shiny black Knight’s boots.  He carries no lightsaber and yet he still channels alluring danger – Hux knows full well that Kylo could kill him if he wanted.

And yet, he doesn’t.

Kylo purrs as Hux’s fingers make their way past the half-done zip of his suit to touch his chest and stomach.  “You must be freezing.”

“The thought of your presence keeps me from that – but I suspect it’s more arousal then anything.”  Heat circles those last words and Hux’s body stirs..  Kylo’s all coiled, barely contained energy and willful passion – it’s not hard to become swept up in it.  And of course, no one was going to say a word to him about going through the _Finalizer’s_ corridors dressed as he is now.

“Arousal?”  Hux unzips the suit down to Kylo’s navel and looks his husband dead in the eye as his fingers skirt down his stomach.  “I thought that this morning would have been more then enough to slake your lust for at least a day.”  Hux bears the teeth marks under his regalia and they still twinge with sensation if he moves the right way – Kylo bites with the intention of being remembered. 

Kylo smiles, tilting his head back as Hux’s fingers circle around the thick, half-hard hang of his cock; he wears no undergarments and Hux’s interest piques further.  “It’s never enough Hux, not with you.”   Kylo’s grip on Hux’s hips holds as Hux strokes him inside of his suit; already he’s wet with precome and Hux feels it stick to his palm and fingers at the apex of each touch.

“In which case, I suggest we find more appropriate-“

Kylo stops him with a sudden kiss – “No – here.”  Even in the low lights of the hologram, Hux can see the thirst that can’t wait to be sated in Kylo’s eyes.  As if to drive his point further, Kylo produces the bottle of lube they’re currently using from one of the pockets of the suit.  “Please – my king?”

It’s a low, crude blow but Hux can’t ignore the way Kylo intones those words – and the kiss that follows is hungry, burns hotter than the stars that decorate the map behind Hux. Kylo’s tongue is insistent upon Hux;’s lips and Hux indulges him, opening his mouth and Kylo doesn’t wait for further permission – he’s here to take.

They don’t move, Hux’s hand still around Kylo’s dick, holding him tight while he makes an effort to fuck Kylo’s mouth – there is no strategy to this, because he’s chained to this fiery, too-hot star and he can’t do anything but burn.  Kylo bites, Hux bites back.  Kylo demands, Hux demands further – and it’s a dance he loves to no end.  Hux doesn’t budge as Kylo gropes his cock through his pants, feeling out the hardness and trying to rub the head.  Hux can feel that he’s wet – just as much as Kylo – and yet he isn’t going to let Kylo have what he wants just yet.

Kylo starts to unfasten his pants and Hux pulls his hips away.  “Tell me – how many men did you cost me today?”

Anger starts to color Kylo’s cheeks.  “Not enough to worry about.”

“Answer me.”  Hux’s arousal crests higher and he fondles Kylo’s balls, squeezing a little too hard – he just wants to make Kylo want it even more, is all.  It’s not his fault he responds well to pain.

“Seventy.”

Another squeeze, and Kylo fucking _moans.._ “It’s a grave offense to lie to your ruler.”

Kylo growls out the words – “A hundred and twenty two – and you are _not_ my ruler.”

“Oh but you are – on your knees.”

Kylo drops like he’s had his legs cut out from under him, his fingers scrambling madly at the clasp of Hux;’s belt.  He alternates between looking there and at Hux’s face, partly obscured from the low light..  Hux waits until his pants and underwear are around his ankles, Kylo’s mouth an inch from his cock – and Hux grabs his hair and holds him still, his head forced back.

“You want this, don’t you?”  Hux shoves his hips forward, his thick cock laying over Kylo’s cheek,  Little drops of precome smear across Kylo’s forehead, his tongue stuck out and hoping for a taste.  Hux doesn’t let him, simply holding Kylo back and letting it drip out onto his lips.  Looking down at Kylo like this – mouth wide open and nothing but pure desire in his eyes, it’s easy to forget that he commands a very deadly force, capable of laying cities and planets to waist.

Hux feels the love in his heart a little more strongly than normal as the first fat drop of precome lands on the end of his tongue and Kylo swallows gratefully.  Hux watches and he licks his lips for more and really, how can Hux keep what Kylo wants from him?

“The next time you lose my men, you’ll find this much harder to get.”  Hux lets go of his hair and is nearly knocked backwards in his husband’s enthusiasm – he grabs the edge of the projector table and notices the lights change as he accidentally makes the maps change..  Kylo’s already deep throating him, his nose buried in the thick patch of Hux’s pubic hair and gripping his hips so tightly that he leaves more bruises on top of the ones that already mar Hux’s pale skin.

“ _Force_ , Kylo….”  Hux grips his hair again and bites his lip, seeing stars of his own behind his eyelids.  Kylo’s blowjob skills are a known quantity at this point but hell if it doesn’t always take Hux by surprise – and Kylo is _eager_ tonight, Hux feels the spit dripping down his balls as Kylo’s hold on him grow tighter and wetter, noisy enough that it echoes around them.  Hux tries to fuck Kylo’s face but Kylo won’t let him – his grabbing his hair and teasing him apparently isn’t easily forgotten.

His husband can be a real bitch, at time.s.

“But I’m your bitch, Hux.”  Kylo smiles around the head of his cock and fuck all if he isn’t beautiful, strings of spit and precome connecting them, those gorgeous, made-for-sucking-cock lips shiny pink and swollen.  Hux can’t resist bending down to kiss him, licking his mouth and tongue and teeth; Kylo does indeed bow to him, just in different ways from everyone else.

Hux pulls away from Kylo and hauls him to his feet, feeling powerful at the way Kylo lets himself be manhandled – he’s far broader and a solid two inches taller and he is so infuriatingly slutty for being pushed around – even if Hux wasn’t Emperor he’d still let it happen.

“You absolutely are.”  Hux grabs his ass and shoves his tongue back into Kylo’s mouth, grinding them together.  Kylo groans and gropes Hux’s thighs, trying his hardest to pull them closer together.,  Hux growls and bites Kylo’s bottom lip, making it swell as he pushes Kylo towards the throne.

That Kylo sheds his suit and boots and bends over without being told shows Hux just how well he’s learned over the years.

“So fucking pretty for your king,” Hux murmurs as he traces his fingers down the long curve of Kylo’s arched back, the light better up here so that he can see as much of Kylo as he wants.  Kylo shivers in anticipation, only to yelp a moment later when Hux gives his ass a loud smack.

“The hell was that for?”  Kylo looks back at him, his face covered by his hair.  He looks so fucking sexy right now that Hux has to actually take a moment to sit back and admire him.

“I wanted to – now hold still.”

Kylo swears as Hux pulls his cheeks apart and licks one fast, wet stripe over his hole. This certainly isn’t the first time Kylo has been eaten out on the throne and absolutely not the last – but it never really loses its thrill. Hux feels the sweat roll down his back as he gets to his knees and pushes Kylo forward, as much of him in the seat as possible, braced so that he doesn’t fall over.  Hux doesn’t try for anything elaborate, focused on opening Kylo up as fast and wet as possible.  He watches his saliva coat the area around Kylo’s hole and mix with the precome leaking from his cock, staining the soft cushion of the throne..  He smacks Kylo left ass cheek again for making a mess but it’s as much his fault as Kylo’s..  Besides, it makes Kylo’s dick throb when he gets spanked..

“You’re so fucking wet for me today.”  Hux takes his fingers and gathers up Kylo’s precome to rub it around his hole, fucking two in and listening to him whimper.  “I wonder what the Stormtroopers would think if they knew how badly you need a cock in you some days.”  He curls his fingers and rubs the spongy nuv of Kylo’s prostate, drawing out a loud groan and making Kylo’s grip on the throne turn white-knuckled.

“Think the Knights of Ren would be impressed with their leader like this?  Moaning around my fingers?””  Another touch to his prostate and Kylo starts to squirm, trying to fuck back onto Hux’s fingers but incapable of it right now, having no room to do so.  Hux grins and leans forwards, licking over Kylo’s now stretched hole.  “They probably already know.  Never the one on top, always taking – and yet it is no surprise that they are so deadly.  Their leader has to make up for moaning like a slut somehow.” 

            Kylo growls at Hux’s taunts – and can say nothing because they’re all true.  “Have you had your fill of doing this yet? I… _fuck, do that again_ – I know you want it just as badly as I do.”  Kylo presses the Force in on Hux and it’s like a thousand hands all over his body, touching everywhere they possibly can – even through Hux, seizing the heat in his stomach for just a moment, long enough to make him lose his focus.  “Don’t ever think that it makes me a slave to you, Hux, because I am not and never will be that.”  Kylo rights himself and pulls Hux to him, chest to back.  “But it does make me love you even more.”

            Another messy kiss, more teeth, more hungry hands all over their bodies – Kylo makes Hux sit and gets the lube from his suit pocket.

            “Get me wet, Hux..”

            Three fingers and a third of the remaining lube in the bottle, Kylo’s gasping and moaning so loudly that Hux is convinced someone will hear them outside.  He doesn’t fucking care – he’s the Emperor, and he could easily have them imprisoned if they said a single word about it.  Unchallenged power is a beautiful and convenient thing at times.

            Hux momentarily considers shedding his tunic, with its red epaulets and rank emblazoned on the left breast – he’d hate for it to be ruined. 

            Kylo’s ass, round and perfect and waiting, changes his mind and he guides Kylo down, steadying him as his body opens around Hux’s thick cock.  Kylo forces himself to relax, knowing that it will make taking Hux all the easier – and yet Kylo is still incredibly tight around him, his hole leaking with lube as he sinks down, down, down, his movement stopped only when he can take no more.

            Hux kisses his neck and nips at his jaw.  “Is this what you wanted, my darling, my thick cock inside your ass?”  Hux makes him pull up just a little, enough so that he can fuck up into him.  “You love it, don’t you?”

            Kylo nods so hard that his hair shakes and snarls itself even more around his face.  “Yes.”

            “Yes what?”  Hux drops to an agonizingly slow pace, awaiting his answer.

            “Yes, my king.”

            “Good boy.” 

            Kylo’s hands are braced on the arms of the throne so that he can hold himself steady against Hux’s movements – hard, fast, and deep.  Hux’s left arm is around Kylo’s waist while his right hand jerks Kylo off so fast and brutal that Kylo can do little else but moan.  Hux thrills in every sound that comes from Kylo’s mouth, the noises chest deep and genuine.  He revels in the enveloping heat of Kylo’s body, the smell of sweat and soap that emanates from his being. He licks the scars on Kylo’s back, bites his shoulder and keeps him in constant suspense, his fingers coated in Kylo’s never-stopping leak of precome.  Each thrust makes him drip more and the sound his hand makes on Kylo’s cock is loud and wet.

            Hux feels the tightening of Kylo’s body around him before Kylo can say the words.

            “ _I’m close..”_

“Come for me, Kylo, I want-“

            Kylo’s come erupts out of him in a loud, long shout, up and over their heads so that the drops sound almost like rain on the decking as they fall.  It seems as though it doesn’t stop, either, and Kylo times his thrusts with making it spurt out of Kylo’s body.  Hux ends up just as covered as Kylo does, staining white against the dark red and black of his tunic.  Kylo sobs with how powerful his climax was and Hux slips out of him as he pulls out by accident, his ass so wet and stretched that it can’t be helped.

            The sight of Kylo’s gaping hole sends Hux over the edge so quickly that he can barely get a hand on himself to stroke his orgasm out, adding to the mess already coating Kylo’s body and the floor.  He bites Kylo’s shoulder to keep himself from yelling and when he’s finished, the teethmarks are so deep in Kylo’s skin that it’s nearly purple.

            Kylo collapses into Hux’;s lap and reaches up to stroke his beard.  “Next time, we do it slowly and gently – but I’d been wanting that since I landed in the hangar bay this afternoon.” 

            Hux looks at up him, his blue eyes reflected in Kylo’s brown.  “I’m afraid that may be a while.”

            Kylo chuffs a laugh and brings Hux’s right hand to his mouth, licking the come off of his fingers.  “And you’re the Emperor – you can make time for slow and gentle, can’t you?”

            Hux leans up to kiss their combined tastes, sucking on Kylo’s tongue for a moment while he thinks.

            “You know?  I most certainly can.”


End file.
